Kytara
by Scabior90
Summary: Seras nechtene porani Pipa a hleda zpusob jam mu to vynahradit :)


_Při lovu jednoho z upírů zasáhla Seras ghoula který byl příliž blízko Pipovi a úlomek kosti ho zranil na ruce. Pip beze slova pověsil AK-47 na rameno, tasil revolver a pokračoval v boji. Všichni tuto misi přežili, ale Seras přesto po zbytek večera trápilo svědomí..._

Necelou hodinu po návratu z mise panuje nad sídlem Hellsingu stále hluboká noc. Seras Victoria, mladá upírka ve službách Hellsingu stojí před kapitánovými dveřmi, nervózně si pohrává se svýmy blond vlasy a její zářivě modré oči těkají po prázdné chodbě.

_Co mu mám říct? To kvůli mě je raněný._

_Neměl stát tak blízko. Věděl kam budu střílet. Trouba._

_Ale stejně..._

Nadechla se (ne, že by to v jejím případě mělo nějaký smysl) a několikrát zaklepala na dveře. Ticho. Zaklepala znovu. Ticho. „Ehm... kapitáne Bernadotte?" žádná odpověď. Seras položila ruku na kliku a pomalu a potichu otevřela dveře. Ucítila lehký průvan. _Možná už spí... neměla bych ho rušit..." _ Pokoj byl prázdný. Skrz pootevřené okno do místnosti vnikal měsíční svit a osvětloval stůl pod oknem. Na něm byla napůl vypitá lahev whisky, popelník s několika hromádkami popela, několik dalších drobností a fotka Divokých hus, jednotky žoldáků právě pracujících pro Hellsing. Seras k fotce pomalu došla, zdvihla jí a pořádně si ji prohlédla. Datum pořízení zhruba před dvěma roky. _Tolik z nich nepoznávám._ V tu chvíli jí došlo, kolik mužů už kapitán za ty roky ztratil. Smutně položila fotku zpátky na stůl a zrak jí padl na pootevřený šuplík, ve kterém byl na vrchu časopis o zbraních. _Proč mám pocit, že pod ním budou úplně jiné časopisy?_ Pomyslela si Seras a trochu se zamračila. _To by mu bylo podobné, úchylovi..._ otočila hlavu vlevo. O postel tam byla opřená kytara. _Kapitán Bernadotte že by hr-_ dál už se nedostala, protože z chodby se ozývaly blížící se kroky a tiché pískání. Člověk by je neslyšel, ale pro upírku byly hlasité až dost.

Seras začala mírně panikařit.

Mírně.

_Jsem sama v jeho pokoji! A on jde sem! Co budu dělat co budu dělat co budu dělat co budu dělat co budu dělaaaaaaaaat? _Teď by byla vděčná za Mistrovu schopnost procházet zoufale otáčela ze strany na stranu. Pip už byl za dveřmi. Pak jí oči padly na skříň. _Bude to muset stačit_ pomyslela si když se bleskově schovala, zatím co Pip vešel do pokoje, stále ještě v uniformě (dá-li se tomu tak říkat).

_V uniformě?_

_Neeee, on se bude chtít převléct a půjde sem! To jsem nedomyslela... _začala znovu (tentokrát nehybně) panikařit. Naštěstí pro ni kapitán jen shodil bundu, zul si boty a nechal oboje ležet na zemi. _Kapitáne, nikdy jsem vám nebyla tak vděčná že neuklízíte_, uklidnila se Seras ve skříni.

Teď viděla i obvaz na jeho levém předloktí a znovu jí začalo hryzat svědomí. Kapitán si sedl na postel, nalil si sklenku whisky, najednou vyprázdnil její obsah a nalil ji do poloviny znovu. Pak sáhl do zadní kapsy kalhot a vytáhl krabičku cigaret. Jednu zuby vytáhl a zapálil si ji. Pootevřeným oknem začal jako had unikat cigaretový kouř. Pak vzal Pip kytaru a začal hrát. Píseň, jejíž slova už dávno zapomněl, ale hrál ji tak často že jeho prsty už jakoby samy tančily po strunách. Trochu se zaklonil, takže se lopatkami a temenem hlavy opíral o zeď a přivřel své zdravé oko. Seras jeho hru fascinovaně pozorovala, nikdy by nečekala že uvidí kapitána Bernadotta, žoldáka a nadržence, který každou situaci využije k tomu aby si z ní mohl dělat legraci brnkat takovou melodii. Najednou ale zasyčel bolestí a přestal. „Merde..." zavrčel „Ty mě připravuješ o jedno životní potěšení za druhým, mignonette..." uchechtl se.

Seras jen udiveně zdvihla jedno obočí. Nevěděla o čem mluví. Nevěděla, že od doby co jí poznal se na prostitutky ani nepodíval (i když to bylo i tím, že ty londýnský byly šeredný a hamižný krávy), dokonce si raději koupil časopis o zbraních místo toho obvyklého... ne, že by ho byť jenom otevřel. A teď ještě nemůže hrát na kytaru. _Ještě ze mě udělej abstinenta a půjdu rovnou do kláštera, nebo se radši zastřelim, mignonette._ na to se znovu uchechtl a srkl si whisky.

Seras udělala neuvážený pohyb a strčila na některého z krámů, které měl Pip ve skříni. Zvuk byl dost hlasitý na to, aby Pipova ruka vystřelila k jeho zbrani. Už podruhé za večer ho v ruce zastudil chladný kov a ve zlomku vteřiny už revolver mířil na skříň, ze které po chvíli pomalu vylezla Seras.

Pipovi se nepodařilo hned zamaskovat překvapení. „Mi-mignonette? Co tady- chci říct, bylo mi jasný že za mnou jednou přijdeš, jenom jsem to nečekal dneska večerr. Ale jak vidíž, jsem vždy připraven"řekl, schoval revolver a vytáhl z prvního šuplíku nočního stolku kondom. Skoro se začal smát, protože se dostavila přesně reakce kterou chtěl ; Kdyby Seras mohla, zrudla by jako rajče. „Já-to není- přišla jsem se vám omluvit za to zranění! Úchyle!" vztekala se, zatímco Pip se královsky bavil.

„S tímhle" Pip zvednul obvázané předloktí „si nelámej svou krásnou hlavu, mignonette" řekl a usmál se. „Jmenuju se Seras, kapitáne" připomněla mu podrážděně. „Aaaaah, omlouvám se, mignonette" řekl a vyfoukl směrem k oknu další kouř. Seras potichu zavrčela a on pokračoval. „Jsem žoldák, mignonette... Jako můj otec, můj dědeček a spousta generací před nimi. Tohle nic není, vážně" zasmál se jako by mu Seras třeba jen šlápla na nohu, ale když viděl že ji to stále trochu trápí prohlásil „Ale jestli chceš, něco bys pro mě přeci jenom udělat mohla" Seras už se do něj chtěla znovu obout, ale kapitán jen řekl „Zahraj mi, mignonette", usmál se a poklepal na kytaru. „Ale kapitáne, já neumím hrát" odpověděla překvapeně Seras. „Nevadí, naučím tě alespoň tuhle písničku, posaď se mignonette" prohlásil s bezelstným úsměvem Pip a poplácal dlaní na místo po svém boku, jasně naznačující kam že si Seras má sednout. „Ani náhodou." Prohlásila rezolutně mladá upírka. „No taaaaaak, mignoneeete, takhle to bude nejjednodušší. Slibuju že si dám pozor na ruce" řekl Pip s širokým úsměvem. Seras měla stále nedůvěřivý výraz ale postupně povolovala. „Dotknete se, kde nemáte..." „... a jsem mrtvej, rozumím" dokončil za ní Pip. Seras odevzdaně vzdychla, Pip dal kytaru stranou a ona se posadila vedle něj (s poměrně velkým odstupem), ovšem Pip jí polořil ruku kolem pasu a přitáhl Seras, která se ani nezmohla na odpor těsně k sobě.

Byli bok po boku, přitisknutí boky jeden k druhému, jejich tváře jen několik centimetrů od sebe. Seras překvapilo, že jí nastalá situace vadí daleko méně než by si myslela. Cítila jeho tep, cítila jak dýchá, a hlavně cítila tabák, střelný prach a maličko whisky. U kohokoliv jiného by jí tahle kombinace vadila, ale tohle byl kapitán Bernadotte, patřilo to k němu a ona si ho ani neuměla představit jinak. Ne, ona _nechtěla,_ aby se měnil . Tohle byl _její_ kapitán. Zachvěla se když si uvědomila co jí to napadá. „Nervózní, mignonette? Není třeba" poznamenal Pip, netuše skutečný důvod. Posunul kytaru směrem k Seras „No tak, zkus jí chytit". Seras položila prsty na krk kytary, ovšem trochu moc silně stiskla. „Jemně, Seras" opravil ji klidně kapitán, levou ruku jí zlehka položil na předloktí a pomalu ji posouval směrem k prstům. _Neskutečné, že tyhle jemné ruce nosí tu obrovskou pušku_ pomyslel si. Její světlá kůže byla chladnější než u člověka, ale ne nepříjemná, byla hladká a v měsíčním světle vypadala jednoduše dokonale. Pip otočil oko vlevo k jejím tváři a viděl, že to neplatí jen pro její ruce. Ke svému překvapení viděl, že její velké, křišťálově modré oči jsou přivřené a na rtech jí hraje lehký úsměv. Jeho ruka se mezitím dostala k jejím prstům. _Tyhle prsty... jenom jeden stačil k tomu aby mě skoro ubila..._ Položil jí ruku zpět na krk kytary a srovnal její prsty. „Jemně, Seras..." řekl polohlasem. Pootočil hlavu a šeptem jí do ucha dodal „... musíš být něžná, mignonette", za což si vysloužil ledový pohled od blonďaté upírky.

„Dobrá, Seras, vrátíme se ke hře, co říkáš?" řekl raději Pip, větřící nebezpečí. „Nebudeme ztrácet čas to nudou, prostě tě naučím tuhle písničku, co říkáš?" na to Seras jen kývla. Zhruba po deseti minutách, kdy jí Pip ukazoval akordy a opravoval její chyby to Seras začalo jít. „Très bien, mignonette" zvolal spokojeně Pip když se Seras povedlo zahrát většinu skladby bez chyby. "Nečekal jsem, že se ti to povede tak rychle, Seras'' dodal uznale. Ta se na něj šťastně otočila. "Děkuji, kapitán...e..." dořekla už pouze šeptem.

Jejich tváře teď byly jen několik centimetrů od sebe, téměř se dotýkali nosy. Upřeně se dívali jeden druhému do očí, až skoro mohli vidět jejich odrazy. Zelená v modré, modrá v zelené. Pipovi se zrychlil tep z klidného bušení až ve zběsilé tempo. Jeho ruka se sama přesunula na její krk, pak vzhůru, pohladila Seras neschopnou pohybu po tváři a zajela jí do vlasů, až se zastavila za hlavou. _Co to sakra děláš, Pipe?_ Prolétlo mu hlavou. _Snažíš se nechat se zabít?._ Aniž by nad tím měl nějakou kontrolu, začal se naklánět k Seras a zároveň ji přitahovat k sobě. _Tak jo, každou chvíli už to musí přijít a bude po mě. _Pomyslel si, když byly jeho rty jen několik milimetrů od jejích. _No, c'est la vie. Jsou i horší způsoby jak umřít. _Lehce zmatená a překvapená Seras neměla tak uspořádané myšlenky. Vlastně to bylo jen _ Já...on... to snad... A vlastně proč ne. _Pomyslela si když se jejich rty dotkly. _Tak. A je to. Jsem mrtvej. Počkat... ona neucukla. _Pip otevřel oko a s překvapením viděl že ty její jsou zavřené. Seras na svých rtech cítila jak se lehce pousmál. Doteď se ani doopravdy nelíbali, jen měli rty přitisknuté k sobě, dál Pipa jeho „autopilot" nezavedl. Ale teď, když viděl že zřejmě neumře ve strašných bolestech si dodal odvahu, odstrčil kytaru a přitiskl k sobě Seras úplně.

Čas se zastavil. Seras nevnímala nic, jen jeho horké rty na svých, jeho bušící srdce na své hrudi a silné a přesto právě teď tak něžné ruce, to vše způsobilo že úplně zapomněla jak otravný umí být. V tuhle chvíli po něm toužila stejně jako on po ní. Něžný a nevinný polibek, takový jako byla ona a přece za ním byla cítit vášeň. Vždyť tohle Pip chtěl od chvíle co Seras poznal. Jeho ruce bloudily po jejím těle, zatímco ona jej k sobě přitáhla jak nejtěsněji mohla, jako by chtěla aby se stali jednou bytostí.

Nikdy na tenhle okamžik nechtěla zapomenout. Po tom, co se zdálo jako věčnost se jejich rty oddělily, ale ne daleko od sebe. Opírali se čely a usmívali se „Heh, konečně jsem tě překvapil a ukradl si polibek. Ani nevíš jak dlouho jsem na tohle če-" kapitán nestihl dokončit, Seras ho umlčela dalším polibkem, tentokrát mnohem vášnivějším. _Jak chceš, mignonette_ pomyslel si. Zlehka jí přejel jazykem po spodním rtu. Teď špičku jazyka. Začala mu to oplácet. Pomalu ji pokládal na postel když (spíš náhodou než úmyslně) přejel i přes jeden z delších, ostrých zubů které získala když se z ní stal upír. Zachvěla se vzrušením a téměř nad sebou ztratila kontrolu. Kapitán, teď nad ní, se lehce zadýchaný vzdálil od jejích úst a „vydal" se zkoumat dál. Líbal ji nejprve na tváři, ale rychle se přesunul na krk pod ucho, zatímco jeho ruce ji hladily všude kam dosáhl. Lehce vzal mezi zuby její ucho. Seras jen se zavřenýma očima a zakloněnou hlavou spokojeně předla. Pip jí teď polibky směřoval po linii krku až téměř ke klíční kosti. To už bylo na Seras příliš. Její odmítání krve, dnešní akce a teď tohle...

Prudce otevřela oči, které teď byly karmínově rudé a zářily do noci jako dva rubíny. Chytila překvapeného kapitána za tričko, hodila jej na záda vedle sebe a obkročmo se mu usadila na hrudníku, její ruce na jeho ramenou. Usmála se když viděla jeho překvapený výraz, předklonila se a začala sjíždět dolů po jeho těle. Kalhotky pod její minisukní (a nejen ty) přejíždějící po jeho těle a zároveň měl postupně výhled na celou její dokonalou postavu. Její úsměv byl ještě širší když přejela přes bouli na jeho kalhotách. Zajela mu rukama pod tričko a postupně si vychutnávala jeho tělo. Břišní svaly... hrudník... téměř fascinovaně se zastavovala u každé jizvy, jako by se snažila si hmatem přesně vrýt do paměti jejich tvar a polohu. Jak mu vyhrnovala triko, její ruce se usadily na jeho hrudníku a začala mu značně vášnivěji a divočeji oplácet všechny polibky a kousnutí. Jeho pravá ruka ruka se jí zatím snažila „pomoci" od oblečení, které každou vteřinou začínalo víc a víc překážet a konečně se dotýkat její obnažené kůže. Seras se dostala ke krku. Pod rty cítila horkou krev, pulzující v jeho krční tepně. Začala instinktivně vysouvat zuby. Pip ucítil sílící tlak na krku. Jeho ruka opustila její tělo.

Cvaknutí nataženého revolveru a studený kov na jejím hrudníku, v místě kde je srdce, vrátily Seras do reality. Pip si dal velký pozor aby nedal prst na spoušť. Seras několikrát zmateně zamrkala a jejím očím se vrátila jejich zářivě modrá barva. Ty se, jakmile si uvědomila, kde je a co dělá začaly zalévat slzami, což nebylo něco co by se stávalo každý den. Seras se Pipovi, který odložil revolver odvážila podívat do tváře. To, jak se na ní díval nebyla nenávist, nebyl to ani vztek, bylo to překvapení z toho co se stalo a upřímná lítost. Lítost, že dnes už podruhé musel na dívku, kterou miloval namířit zbraň.

_Co jsem to proboha udělala? Málem jsem... málem jsem... _nemohla na to ani pomyslet a s hrůzou se dívala na dvě rudé skvrnky na Pipově krku.

„Já, omlouvám se já-" ani nedořekla větu a s pláčem a stále rozepnutou blůzou vyrazila ke dveřím. Pip ji chytl za zápěstí, ale ona si toho sotva všimla a strhla ho na zem. „Počkej přece, mignonette!" zakřičel a aniž by pustil její ruku, zvedl se a přitáhl jí k sobě. Vzlykající Seras si opřela hlavu o jeho hrudník a kapitán na ni položil ruku a hladil jí po vlasech. „Podívej se na mě, Seras." Zakroutila hlavou. Pip jí dal prst pod bradu a zvednul hlavu. „Nic jsi neudělala, Seras. Nic se nestalo. Byla jsi jenom zmatená z hladu, nic víc. A já se postarám, aby už se to neopakovalo" řekl, přiložil si prst ke rtům a prokousl kůži. Nabídl krvácející prst Seras, která jej po chvíli váhavě olízla. Chutnala sladce a trochu kovově.

Pip náhle ucítil jak se Seras podlamují kolena a viděl, jak se jí zavírají oči. Nenechal ji spadnout, chytil ji do náručí. _Ach jo... _Odnesl Seras k její rakvi a uložil ji.

„Fais de beaux rêves, mignonette" (sladké sny, pozn.) zašeptal a zlehka ji políbil než rakev zakryl a odešel.


End file.
